mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Meteor Smash
A Meteor Smash is an attack in in the Super Smash Bros. series and Super Smash Flash series that sends an enemy straight down at high speeds. It can be Meteor canceled easily in most cases. If not, then it is a Spike which sends the opponent down until the hitstun wears off. In Super Smash Flash It was very difficult to perform a Meteor Smash in Super Smash Flash as the physics were very different to official Super Smash Bros. games. With good timing, most of the down and down aerial attacks could be performed as a meteor smash but very rarely. In Super Smash Flash 2 The physics of Super Smash Flash 2 were changed to make them similar to the Super Smash Bros. games. Meteor Smashes are easy to perform on this game but sill required good timing to perform it correctly. Prior the release of the latest demos, some characters had attacks with Meteor Smash properties, particularly their fair or dair; however, these were removed to make the game work correctly and not to overuse a character. It should be noted that not all Meteor Smashes were removed from SSF2. Examples of Meteor Smashes (not including Spikes and Semi-Spikes) include: Ichigo *'Down Aerial': Ichigo swipes his blade downward, and anyone that hits the arc or edge of the blade gets sent downward very quickly. However, if the wrong part of the attack hits (for example, the blade or the lower part of Ichigo's body), the opponent gets sent upwards. It is the strongest Meteor Smash (even at 0%) in the game. *'Down Swipe': This is a Stall-Then-Fall. Ichigo thrusts his blade horizontally underneath himself and falls quickly. This move will powerfully meteor smash anyone underneath him, but it will leave Ichigo unable to recover because he will still be in the move's animation until he touches the ground (although the move does not cause helplessness) and will make him self-destruct if the move is done offstage. *'Bankai Ichigo's Down Aerial': This is a Stall-Then-Fall. Bankai Ichigo stalls in the air for a second, faces the screen, and then powerfully slashes his sword underneath him while falling. Anyone that hits the upper part of his body or the upper part of his sword will be Meteor Smashed. However, this move is harder and longer to perform than Ichigo's down aerial and must be timed properly. It is important not to fastfall while using this move. Kirby *'Down Aerial': Kirby spins horizontally and drills his feet quickly. It hits multiple times, with the last hit having good Meteor Smash knockback. It is no longer hard to time, and it is easy to make a KO with the move at medium to high percentages. The hitbox is in his feet. It is much stronger at high percentages. *'Final Cutter': Compared to this move in the SSB games, the Final Cutter sends opponents downward quickly, sometimes comboing into itself, regardless of damage. Link *'Down Tilt': This is a very weak Meteor Smash that is much stronger at high percentages. It is effective against enemies recovering from below or from the side of the stage. Lloyd *'Tiger Blade': If you press the special button after Lloyd slashes upwards, he will slash downwards with his fire blade while falling a short distance. Anyone whom he hits is meteor smashed. Mario *'Forward Aerial': Swings his fist in front of him downwards. Anyone hit by his fist will be sent downwards. It is a weak meteor smash, depending on the damage of the opponent. The move is hard to execute as it must be sweet-spotted and timed properly. *'Fire Mario's Forward Aerial': Fire Mario punches his fist downwards in a similar fashion to Mario. If this hits an opponent, the opponent is powerfully Meteor Smashed. This move is slower but considerably stronger than Mario's Forward Aerial. Mega Man *'Down Aerial': Mega Man bends over, making the top of his head visible. He extends his arms outward, sending a powerful shock wave under him. Anyone in contact with him or directly under him is sent downwards at a very fast speed, making this the strongest Meteor Smash in the game. Naruto *'Forward Aerial': Naruto does a wide vertical kick, bringing his foot from in front of his face to under him. Anyone caught in his leg and foot arc will be Meteor Smashed. *'Kyūbi Naruto's Forward Aerial': Kyūbi Naruto swipes his claw vertically forward in front of him. If an opponent touches his claw, he or she is powerfully Meteor Smashed. Sora *'Down Aerial': Sora thrusts his key downwards while spinning around it. The move hits multiple times, but only the first hit will Meteor Smash, so it has to be timed well. Category:Techniques